


Legendary

by DianneRose2016



Series: Fated Mates [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ash is a dick, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Hurt Clay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Paranormal, Protective Bravo, Romance, Sex in later chapters, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence, Wolf Shifters, abusive Ash, apex clay, beta, clay angst, clay whumpage, m/m - Freeform, mild torture scene in one chapter, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianneRose2016/pseuds/DianneRose2016
Summary: Being on Bravo was a dream come true for Clay. Being the only white wolf in the world meant he had to keep who he was a secret. Not only that, he was one of five apex wolves within the world. If that wasn’t hard enough to hide, he was an omega. Clay’s world is about to all come crashing down when Jason discovers exactly who he is. Instead of turning him in Jason and Bravo risk their lives and careers to protect Clay’s secrets. When threats from wolf hunters start to roll in and dead omegas appear within Virginia Beach, it is up to Bravo to keep Clay. Can Clay learn that Bravo is his pack? Can Clay learn that they are his brothers and don’t care if he’s an alpha or an omega? The journey to finally having a pack of his own is one that is filled with many bumps along the way. But if Clay is able to make it through, he might find not only a pack of his own but his true mate. Jason isn’t about to lose Clay, not when he had finally found his true mate. But getting Clay to accept his love was going to be the hardest operation Jason had ever been on. But it was one he was not going to be failing. Loving Clay, protecting Clay would not end in total mission failure. Not if Bravo had anything to do about it.
Relationships: Jason Hayes/Clay Spenser
Series: Fated Mates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182938
Comments: 39
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start with telling me I uploaded a new story, let me start by saying this is an idea that has been floating around in my head. I have an outline for it, 23 chapters, and I am just curious to find out if people are interested in this type of story. I don’t tend to write within the paranormal world outside of Buffy, and there’s no wolf shifters in it. So please let me know what you think and if enough people want me to continue with it then I will.
> 
> Also not sure of the title, let me know if you come up with a better one!

In a world where humans and wolf shifters live amongst each other in harmony. A world where there were different wolf packs all over the world, five to be exact. At the top of the chain was the black wolf pack. These wolves were considered to be top alphas. Strong, fast, demanding and loves to be in control. The black wolf pack tended to be violent and have careers that allowed them to express their dominance and thirst for blood. A lot of them were hitmen, enforcers for criminal organization, however, a few were within the military. Jason Hayes belonged to the black wolf pack; however, he had been able to control his need for violence and had put that drive into protecting the people he called family. He didn’t grow up around many within the pack. Most of his blood relatives were either dead or living in another country. Not growing up within that environment, surrounded by dominating and violence alphas was one of the reasons why Jason was able to control his wolf inside of him. 

The next on the chain was the brown pack. They were wolves that were strong, but very protective of their family. Their whole life’s purpose was to find their mate and have pups. The women and omegas within the pack were very caring and often worked as doctors and nurses. They wanted to help people, to heal them. Ray Perry was currently the alpha of the brown pack and it was an honor and title he wore with pride. He always made sure to be the best alpha he could to his packmates. They were spread out all over the world, but he was always willing to stay in contact with them and help in any way that he could.

The red pack was the third strongest and fourth most common within the world. With only a handful of red wolves left within the world they were rare and hard to come by. A red wolf tended to be more muscular than the rest. They were the fighters, the ones that would defend their pack to their dying breath. They tended to work in labour intensive careers; construction, lumberjack, ranches, and the military. Sonny Quinn was one of thirty red wolves and he loved working for the Navy. He loved being able to fight for his country and the innocent people within the world. He was always happy to kick down a door or able to blow something up. He was all heart and passion and it showed with his love for his career and his team.

The third most common wolf pack and the weakest in terms of wolf hierarchy was the grey pack. These wolves tended to only have a few alphas born within it. Most were either betas or deltas. The ones that were perfect for supporting roles. They tended to be easy going and got along easily with everyone. They respected the chain of command and always respected their alpha. Trent Sawyer and Brock Reynolds were both grey wolves and the very definition of easy going. Trent was a medic and did everything he could to heal and protect others. To give them the best chance of still living. Brock was a k9 handler and easily bonded with other dogs. There was a level of mutual respect and understanding and that level of connection made him one of the best k9 handlers. 

The very last wolf pack within the world is one that no longer existed. The legendary white wolf pack. Legends have it that in the beginning the white and the black packs were pack mates. They were unstoppable together. Both of them incredibly powerful physically and mentally. The white pack produced more intelligent wolves then the black pack. The white wolves tended to be strategic geniuses and often accomplished a great deal. Their names went down in history and to this day cause pride within a wolf at just hearing their names. Legend has it, a rift tore their friendship apart when an omega white wolf got pregnant by a beta black wolf. That white wolf had been promised to an alpha within the white pack and everyone within both packs knew it. The omega and beta ran away and had three pups nine months later. That created the grey wolf pack and from that day on the white and black packs were mortal enemies. 

That was close to three hundred years ago and as time went on wolf shifters started to lose their connection to their wolf inside of them. Fewer and fewer were able to tape into their wolf to shift. Over the next two centuries wolf shifters all but stopped shifting. They could still feel their wolf, could still rely on their instincts and traits, but they could no longer become their wolf in true wolf form. No one knows why the change happened. Scientists believe that the human traits within a wolf shifter started to become more dominant making their human DNA more prominent over their wolf. There were rumors, whispers, that there were a few wolf shifters out there that could change into wolf form. They were known as apex wolves. Wolf shifters with the ability to be fully connected to their inner wolf. What made them so different, no one knows. Scientists speculate that it depends on their parents and how strong the bloodline is for them to be able to shift. Some believe it all depends on how strong the connection is with their wolf. Those that have gone through horrific trauma as a child, trauma so extreme that they took comfort in the wolf within them and it fed the connection, making it stronger. The problem was, apex wolves were so rare and so hard to find, that no one had actually met one and if you did, they never told you.

Even though the humans and the wolves got along, they didn’t live in peace. There were wolf hunters within the world. They went out to eliminate any wolf that they could come across. They were constantly looking for alphas and were always on the hunt for an apex wolf. To be the hunter that eliminated someone so rare, it would give them the highest level of prestige amoung their group. There was also the black market for the trophy. The head of an apex wolf could go for millions. Even more if you were able to capture one alive. The threat against an apex wolf was a hundred times higher than a normal wolf, and the result was the few within the world going into hiding. 

The military employed both humans and wolves, they all worked alongside each other and tended to do very well. Within the Navy there was a DEVGRU division made up of all wolves. Special operators that could handle the level of danger and physical aspect of the job. The best Tier One team was Bravo, led by Jason Hayes followed by Ray Perry, Sonny Quinn, Trent Sawyer and Brock Reynolds. They were the best of the best and everyone wanted to be on their team. It had been a week since Bravo got their newest member, their rookie, a twenty-four year old alpha black wolf, Clay Spenser. Clay was someone that Jason still wasn’t sure about. Not only did he come from Ash Spenser, a PNG and very volatile black wolf, but he was young. He was the youngest in DEVGRU and that brought their own problems. Young alpha wolves tended to be aggressive, stubborn, rude and didn't like to listen to anyone, especially another alpha. There was a limit that a team could have when it came to alphas. Jason was one, same as Ray and Sonny, that was three already, the last thing they needed was another alpha. Thankfully, both Ray and Sonny came from packs that were fairly easy going. They preferred to make sure their pack was safe and they were still loyal to the head alpha. Brock and Trent were betas so they were very easy going and could go along to get along. Clay was not only a young black wolf, but he was an alpha, giving them four, it was a potential disaster. 

Over the past week things had been going well. Clay was able to listen and follow directions, he was also very smart. Something that was pretty uncommon for a black wolf. Jason didn’t think they were all stupid, but they didn’t have a mind like Clay. The kid could see the matrix, it was like he could see through the world. A high IQ, like Jason suspected that Clay had, was non-existent within the black wolf pack. Jason was smart, he could think outside of the box, but he couldn’t tell you five words in spanish. Clay had ten languages in his head, plus he could do complex math in his head to make insane shots. He was a better sniper than Ray, who had ten years on him. The skills Clay had were too good for Jason to ultimately pass up and if he had to pick someone to take over Bravo one day in the distant future, giving that title over to another black wolf made sense.

It was a Sunday morning when Clay walked into the woods of the False Cape State Park. It was long and surrounded by water on both sides. It was all forests and beaches, making it perfect to Clay. He could enjoy the water, but also the freedom that the woods gave him. There tended to be locals and tourists within the area, but he knew what areas he could go and what ones he couldn’t to be kept hidden. Clay made his way further into the forest and once he was deep enough he stripped off his clothes and left them underneath a tree. Clay then closed his eyes and a second later he felt his bones breaking and reforming. It sounded horribly painful, but to Clay it stopped hurting a long time ago. After a moment no longer did a man stand there, but a wolf. Clay shook his fur before he took off at a run. He loved this feeling. The way the grass felt against his paws. The way the wind felt going through his fur, it was serine. He loved this, he loved being in wolf form and every chance he got, he was in it. His senses were heightened, they were always, but in wolf form he could actually see the smells in colors. He could easily track one anywhere. Being an apex wolf gave him a lot of advantages over the others. His eyesight was remarkable, it’s what helped him to be able to make further shots at work. It was also his mind, but he could see more clearly, so that gave him a better view of his target and area. He had a higher pain tolerance and he healed faster in wolf form then in human. He had kept being an apex wolf a secret since he discovered he was one when he was fourteen. He knew how dangerous it could be if anyone were to find out. If word got out, he would have not only the hunters after him, but there was no telling what the military would do. For him it was even more dangerous. Everyone believed he was an alpha from the black pack, when in reality, he was an omega from the white pack. He was the last known white wolf within the world. That made him rare, legendary, but what made it even more appealing, was him being an omega. They could try to breed him to produce more white wolves. Clay had been keeping it a secret that he was an omega since he was ten. He had forced his mind to not be controlled by an alpha. To be able to ignore the demand of an alpha and anyone else that wasn’t an omega. It took a lot of hard work, but he had it mastered by the time he was sixteen. When he moved back to the states from Africa, Clay had made sure he had two black bracelets that he never takes off in human form to give off an alpha scent. He didn’t need anyone to know that he was an omega and his scent could give it away. 

Being an omega was not easy, especially in his line of work. Omegas were not allowed to be special operators, they were mostly kept to office work. They were considered weaker than the rest of the wolves. Not as strong physically, weak emotionally and mentally. They were to be used to breed and to take care of the children. They were the bitches in the hierarchy and as a result, they were often treated like ones. Clay had seen more than his fair share of omegas being abused, raped, and forced into a mating. Clay had been abused horribly as a child, but he did have one thing he still held onto this very day, his virginity. All too often he was forced to watch as an omega was held down during their heat and an alpha forced a mating onto them. Only for that alpha to not care that he was supposed to take care of his mate. He just forced his new mate to sleep with others and was their punching bag. Clay wanted nothing to do with having a mate. He never wanted to be put into that position where someone could have complete control over him. The best way he could prevent anything like that from happening to him was to never have sex. 

He had been able to be in heat since he was fourteen, the first time was easy. He ran away from the orphanage that night before anyone would be able to smell it. Clay didn’t really understand what the big deal was. He had been told by the other omegas within the orphanage that being in heat made you crave sex. Your body screamed for it, but Clay never had that, at least not at first. Clay didn’t know if maybe being an apex made him different in that regard, but for the first six years, every time he went into heat each month it was easy to handle. He would wear a butt plug to keep any of his slick inside and his bracelets covered up the scent. Within the past four years though, Clay had noticed the need to have sex was getting stronger. His body was craving it, calling out for it. Each heat got stronger and now the only way Clay got through it was to keep himself busy, working out endlessly and then at his home, he had a healthy variety of sex toys, including a fucking machine. It seemed extreme, he knows, but if it got him through without being mated, he was willing to do it. 

Clay had been able to keep his secret completely hidden, even when he was on Team Three. Clay had wanted to be in DEVGRU, but he was a little worried that he would get found out. Everyone told him that DEVGRU teams were different. They weren’t just a team, but a family. You spent a lot of time with the guys in your team, you got to know their families, friends, everything about each other. Clay wasn’t used to that at all. He had been abandoned in Africa when he was just five by Ash, left at an orphanage after his mother was killed by a hunter. A hunter Clay suspected that Ash had sent her way. He went from one orphanage to the next over the next nine years and then he spent the next four years living in the woods hiding. Clay didn’t have a pack. He didn’t grow up with one, he didn’t get included into one. Even in boot camp, buds, Team Three and Green Team, he didn’t have a pack of his own. He was an outcast. He didn’t know how to be friends with someone. He didn’t know what it felt like to pick up a phone and have someone to call that would actually be there for you. The concept of a family was completely foreign to him. 

Clay was torn when it came to Bravo. Yes, they were the top Tier One team and it was an honor to be on them. To have the chance to learn from Jason Hayes was a dream come true for Clay. But they were also the closest Tier One team. They all believed in not having secrets within the family. You were supposed to tell your brothers everything and that was something Clay couldn’t do. They had been asking him over the past week about his childhood, trying to get him to go out to the bar. He always avoided the conversations; made it seem like he had something to do so he didn’t go out. Clay kept walls up around him, always. He didn’t let people get close, because he was not only keeping the secret of him being an omega, but also the last white wolf in the world plus being an apex. He was a walking unicorn that would have the biggest target on his back if word got out. Clay couldn’t talk about himself. He couldn’t talk about growing up and what it was like to be in an orphanage, because they wouldn’t understand. To them, being in an orphanage as an alpha should be nothing. They wouldn’t understand what it felt like to be terrified every second of the day. What it felt like to be beaten by your own father, abandoned by your own pack leader. How it felt to listen to the screams and watch as omega after omega were being raped. Clay couldn’t tell them, because they would never understand and they would only think of him as weak, worthless. 

He often felt weak and worthless. He often felt like he was never going to be good enough. If his own father didn’t want him, then what chance did he have of anyone wanting him. He was always going to be a lone wolf. He was always going to have to be the strong one and take on the world all alone. It was hard though, it was lonely and down right debilitating at times. There were so many nights Clay wished someone else could handle things. That there was someone else that could for a little while take the weight off his shoulders. Someone that would hold him and tell him it would be ok. Clay had never had comfort in his life, he didn’t even know what that felt like. He didn’t know what it felt like to have a pack standing behind, there ready to defend you. What scared Clay was his desire to know what that felt like. To know what it felt like to be protected, but he knew he would never have that. If he was protected, it would be because he was an omega and people felt like he couldn’t protect himself. What he had accomplished wouldn’t matter, all anyone would see was another weak omega standing there. 

Clay pushed all of those thoughts out of his mind. He wasn’t here to think, he was here to be himself. To feel free and embrace exactly who he is. He loved how it felt to be in wolf form and he would often do it as often as he could. Even in his own place, he would be in wolf form to relax at night. His wolf was the only friend he had, the only companion and comfort he had. Clay knew he could face this world as long as he had his wolf with him. Clay had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t pay close enough attention. One second he was alone and the very next he was stopping dead as none other than Jason Hayes was standing right there. The man was clearly shocked, not expecting to see a wolf, much less a white one. He had a fishing pole in his hand and was clearly walking back to his truck. Clay had ran too far out towards the beach area. Clay couldn’t hold Jason’s shock against him. It wasn’t every day you saw a wolf within the forest here, much less a pure white wolf with sky blue eyes. Clay mentally swore before he quickly turned and ran off. Clay had no idea if Jason would follow him, but he wasn’t too worried about that. Jason was fast, but Clay was faster in human and wolf form. Clay couldn’t believe this happened. This was never supposed to happen and now Clay had no idea what Jason would do. He obviously wouldn’t know it was him, so he would have to play it cool if Jason said anything. And he would say something. White wolves did not exist in the world, there was no way Jason wasn’t going to tell the guys about it tomorrow morning. All Clay could do was try and play it off and not really give them anything to fuel their fire. The last thing he needed was Jason going on the hunt for answers. The man was relentless with his need to know answers. Clay was just hoping he would forget about what he saw soon and his secret would be safe.

XXX

Jason walked into Bravo’s cage room the next morning buzzing. He still couldn’t believe that he had seen a white wolf yesterday. It was unreal and the guys were going to be pissed and jealous that they missed it. As excited as Jason was about it, he was also curious. White wolves were supposed to be extinct, so then where did this wolf come from? Jason didn’t know, but he was sure as shit going to find out. He was not going to have a white wolf within his area and not get to the bottom of it. Jason saw that everyone was here, minus their rookie, and he was instantly speaking.

“You would not believe what I saw yesterday while fishing in False Cape.” Jason headed over to his cage as Sonny answered.

“The hottest set of lesbian twins. Oh please tell me they were topless.”

Ray rolled his eyes to that. Leave it to Sonny to always be horny. The guys were certain that he would never settle down and he definitely wasn’t going to be anytime soon if he spent all of his free time at the Boom Boom room. 

“I saw a white wolf.” Jason said with a smirk as he leaned against the doorframe of his cage.

“Impossible. They don’t exist man.” Ray was instantly saying, blowing it off completely.

“I was walking back to my truck when I heard something running. I looked over and there it was, a pure white wolf with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He wasn’t even twenty feet from me.”

“He?” Brock asked.

“Smelt male.”

“And yet here you live to tell about it.” Sonny said skeptically.

“Also didn’t smell like an alpha. That wolf was an omega, ran away after a moment of me seeing it. The point is, I saw it.” 

“Saw what?” Clay asked, as he walked in eating a burger.

“What the hell are you eating?” Sonny asked, as Clay went over to his cage.

“Bacon double cheeseburger with double bacon.”

“It’s nine in the morning.” Trent commented.

“It’s got bacon on it.” Clay said with a shrug. 

“Where the hell did you even go to find a place that would make that this early?” Ray asked, confused. To him that was way too much food for this early in the morning.

“I have my sources.” Clay said with a smirk as Cerb came running into his cage.

“Well, now we know why Cerb loves you so much. You smell like meat all day long. You know that’s not healthy enough for breakfast right? In the week you have been here all I’ve seen you eat is bread and meat. You need fresh fruit and vegetables to keep your body healthy Spense.” Trent lectured.

Clay ate a lot of meat, but his body needed the meat. It was one of the catches with being an apex, his wolf could only tolerate meat and carbs. He ate potatoes or sweet potatoes, but that was pretty much the extent of vegetables. As for fruit, he tended to stick with berries, anything else didn’t really agree with him. Clay knew though it was weird for people, as their human DNA made it so they needed all four food groups to survive. He didn’t like dairy, it did not agree with him either. He had it in his file that he was lactose intolerant to help stop questions as to why he couldn’t eat dairy. 

“I eat other things. I run a lot so I need a high protein diet.” Clay said, before he turned his attention to Jason. He didn’t want to talk about a white wolf, but he also needed the attention off of his diet. “What did you see?”

“You will appreciate this, I saw a white wolf.”

Jason might not like Clay all that much, but his mind was very useful and Clay was always interested in learning things. Clay was the one person that would appreciate the amazingness of this.

“Like in a book?” Clay asked, confused. The question caused the guys to laugh at that.

“No, not in a book. In front of me. I was fishing on False Cape and it was within twenty feet of me. A pure white wolf.” 

Jason was getting a little annoyed that no one seemed to believe him. That no one seemed to appreciate how amazing this was. There was a white wolf out there, quite possibly the last one alive, and it seemed like he was the only one that cared. 

“I just don’t see how that is possible brother. To begin with white wolves were from the north, that were arctic wolves. One wouldn’t have a reason to be in Virginia Beach.” Ray commented.

“And that is before you factor in white wolves being extinct. There are none in the wild. The last white wolf was killed nineteen years ago by hunters and then sold on the black market. In order for you to see a white wolf, it had to be a natural wild one or an apex. Which I don’t have to tell you, would make that so rare and impossible. We have a better chance of finding a unicorn. There has to be another explanation.” Trent said.

White wolves just simply didn’t exist. They were all hunted down and eliminated from the world. It was sad, but it was a fact, the odds of Jason seeing a true white wolf were astronomical. 

“And what would that be? I was standing there, I saw him with my own eyes. I wasn’t hallucinating and it wasn’t some toy. It was a real wolf. I don’t know why he would be down here, but maybe they aren’t extinct. Maybe there are still a few wild wolves out there.” Jason countered.

“Ok even if there is, there’s nothing you can do about it. It’s not like the wolf can talk. Maybe it was in a zoo somewhere and escaped. Who knows, but there’s nothing you can do about it.” Clay said.

Clay wasn’t liking how Jason was going about all of this. He was acting as if this wolf could talk, as if he knew that it was an apex, when statistically it would be a lot more likely that it was a wild wolf. Yet, Jason had that look in his eyes like he was going to start looking for this wolf. 

“I don’t know, he just didn’t feel like the other wolves I’ve come across.” Jason admitted.

He had no idea what it was, but there was something there. The wolf felt differently. He had been around wild wolves before, he had seen his fair share of them. Yet, this wolf didn’t feel like any of them. It felt powerful, which was odd for an omega wolf. It also smelt differently, not a typical omega wolf smell. Wild wolves always smelt like the woods, but this wolf had city scents to him as well. Jason could have also sworn he saw recognition within the wolf’s eyes as well. It was only for a moment before the wolf ran off, but Jason could have sworn he saw something in them. He knew it made no sense. Trent was right, the odds of a white wolf was unrealistic to begin with, but for him to be an apex, it was completely impossible. Jason had a better chance of finding a two headed unicorn then an apex white wolf. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling like he had. 

“Maybe it was lab created.” Sonny suggested.

“What?” Ray asked, confused.

“It’s not that out there. Scientists have been looking to clone extinct animals for years now. We all know that there are humans who have made it their life’s purpose to turn wolves back into an apex just to have an army. They keep wild wolves locked up in cages to try and create the ultimate weapon. It’s not much of a stretch to consider the possibility that there’s a scientist out there looking to bring the arctic wolf back.” Sonny explained.

“That actually isn’t that crazy. I don’t know about locally, but more and more scientists are looking to recreate the apex wolf. They have kidnapped people to try and bring out their wolf DNA over their human DNA. They have also captured wild wolves to try and add human DNA into their own DNA strand. Nothing has worked so far, but the concept of cloning a white wolf is possible. All they would need was DNA from a white wolf.” Trent said.

“I don’t know, that sounds like a lot of science fiction.” Ray commented.

“All science starts as science fiction, until someone comes along and proves otherwise.” Clay said, as he tossed his garbage out. “You know maybe you’re overthinking things. I knew this guy who had a black lab that gave birth to eight puppies. Seven of them were black labs with black eyes, but the eighth was as white as snow with blue eyes. The vet said it was an albino, a genetic flaw. Maybe you saw a brown or black wolf, but just an albino one.”

That would be a much simpler explanation for everyone to accept then some clone wolf running around. Clay just needed them, specifically Jason, to lose interest and go about their lives. He knew that given enough time, Jason would have forgotten all about it and went back to focusing on the missions. 

“See, a logical explanation. Thank-you Spenser.” Ray said, perfectly happy with that answer.

“It is possible. Still, it would have been a sight to see. But it’s most likely an albino wolf.” Trent added.

“Wouldn’t it’s eyes be red?” Brock asked.

“Not necessarily. Just lighter than what color they should have been.” Trent answered.

“Look, it’s the perfect explanation, I say we accept it and move on.” Ray said, as he started to grab his gear so they could get to the training house. 

“Alright, grab your gear. We got a new pup to still break in.” Jason ordered.

Clay couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling at that. The guys, especially Jason, liked to call him a pup because he was easily ten years younger than them. It drove him crazy because despite his age, he had accomplished something that most never could twice his age. He didn’t appreciate his age being used against him and it seemed like that was always happening to him. If it wasn’t his age, it was Ash. Thankfully, the conversation about the white wolf seemed to have been settled and Clay was hoping that meant it would be finished. It would be one less thing for him to be on edge over. He was already on edge, because he had started his heat for this month and it would be the first time he was in heat around the guys. He was really hoping that no one noticed the very faint scent under his alpha scented bracelets. Plus, that he wouldn’t have to be naked around them, because if he was, there was no guarantee they wouldn’t see the plug. The uncertainty of it all was putting him on edge and he just needed to get through this next week without any problems. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since Jason had been able to lay eyes on the white wolf. Within the past month he had continuously gone back to False Cape State Park to try and find it again. He knew this was borderlining obsessive, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was dreaming about those blue eyes, they were haunting him, almost teasing him. It was like on some level he knew those eyes, but he couldn’t place them. He had never seen eyes that blue before, and yet he felt like he knew this wolf. That they had crossed paths somewhere. It sounded insane and that was the very reason why he didn’t tell anyone on the team about it. He was keeping this hidden and close to his chest. He didn’t need the guys to call him crazy or question if he was focused on operations. Jason just couldn’t help but feel like there was a secret here and he needed to get to the bottom of it. 

Jason made his way through the forest once again, being careful to not get shot. The forest was often used as a hunting ground for deer and other animals. Hunters would come with their rifles or on the occasion a bow if they were in the mood for a challenge. Jason had no idea if the wolf would come back to this area and if he did, if he would even be out right now. It was hunting season, so it wouldn’t be the safest time for a white wolf to be in a dark forest. Not that wolves really knew when it was hunting season. Jason stood there and closed his eyes for a moment. He focused on his hearing to try and pick up any footprints or sounds that would lead him to believe a wolf was here. He could hear the birds, deer, people, but he expected all of that. He was trying to find sounds that wouldn’t normally belong, anything that could possibly lead him to believe that a wolf was here. Jason got his answer a moment later, but not how he expected to be getting it. He heard the distinct sound of a yelp. He knew that sound, he knew it all too well from his children. It was the sound they used to make when they were hurt. 

Jason was instantly opening his eyes and taking off at a run towards the sound. He didn’t hear the wolf running away, which led him to believe the wolf was injured badly enough to be either unconscious or unable to run. Jason was really hoping a hunter hadn’t gotten the wolf either on purpose or by mistake. After looking for this wolf for a month, this couldn’t be how it ended. Jason arrived and was pleased to see that the wolf was alone, the hunter had clearly no idea he hit anything. What he wasn't happy about, the wolf was laying on it’s right side with an arrow sticking out of its side. Jason was instantly going over to it and bending down. Admittedly not the smartest thing to do, but the wolf was bleeding quite a bit and his eyes weren’t open. Jason figured it would be safe enough for him to look the wolf over. He didn’t even know if he was alive. Jason placed his hand on the wolf’s chest and he was relieved to feel it moving up and down, he was alive at least. At the contact though, the wolf didn’t wake up. Jason knew they couldn’t stay here, but he also couldn’t exactly take the wolf to a vet either. Everything in him was screaming that this wasn’t a typical wolf. He couldn’t explain it, but he just knew. Going to a vet was out of the question. Jason let out a sigh before he reached down and carefully picked up the wolf into his arms. 

“Please don’t wake up.” Jason said, as he stood.

He started to make the journey back to his truck. He was going to have to take the wolf back to his apartment. It was not ideal, but he really had nowhere else to go with him. He would get him back to his place, remove the arrow and patch him up. Hopefully before he woke up and decided that he made a decent snack. Jason made quick work of getting back to his truck. He went and placed the wolf into the passenger seat after a moment of debate on if he wanted the wolf to wake up beside him or behind him. Jason figured it would be safer if he woke up next to him. He was an omega, and Jason was an alpha so if nothing else he could control the wolf if he needed to. With the wolf securely in the seat, Jason got behind the wheel and headed off. Jason reached over the seat and grabbed an extra shirt he had and pressed it against the wound. The wolf was losing quite a bit of blood and he didn’t want the wolf to die on him while they drove back to his house. Jason couldn’t believe he had found the wolf. He honestly wasn’t expecting it, figured the wolf was just passing through. Jason had a lot of questions and he was hoping to be able to get some answers finally. He just needed to keep this pup alive. Now that they were close enough Jason could see the wolf wasn’t that old, he wasn’t new, but he wasn’t old enough to be on his own. As an omega he should have a pack somewhere, someone that would protect him and ensure he ate. Yes, omegas were the bottom of the pack and they were often bullied and abused, but the rest of them still protected their weakest wolf. 

If this wolf was an apex, like Jason suspected, then his pack should still be here in the area. They should have been close enough to get to the wolf after it was shot. Why was this wolf all alone? Whether it was an albino or a true white wolf, it still should have a pack out there somewhere, so where were they? Jason was going to be getting answers, no matter what. Once he arrived at his house he picked up the wolf and quickly brought him inside and up to his bed. He placed the wolf down after moving the covers back. Jason ran into his bathroom and grabbed his first aid kit and then went back into his bedroom. The first thing he needed to do was remove the arrow from his stomach. He had no idea where exactly it was inside of the wolf. Jason didn’t know the anatomy of a wolf, but he knew dogs, so he was going to assume it was his ribs. If Cerberus was lying injured on his bed, the arrow would have hit his ribs and hopefully no organs. Jason picked up a lot of gauze and he wrapped it around the arrow against the wolf’s fur. He then pressed on it hard while using his free hand to grab the arrow. He made sure he kept his eyes on the wolf as he started to pull the arrow out. He kept his eyes glued to the wolf, searching for any signs that the wolf was going to wake up. The wolf moved slightly, but his eyes remained closed as Jason pulled the arrow free from his body. 

With the arrow no longer plugging the hole, more blood flowed freely from the wolf, staining the white fur red. Jason grabbed more gauze and started to put pressure on the wound. He would need to stitch it up to stop the blood flow and hopefully the wolf would heal properly. Jason was hoping it would be enough, there was only so far his medical training went. Jason made quick work of stitching the wound close and he was pleased to see that the bleeding had started to slow as he was stitching the wound closed. With that finally done, Jason stood back slightly and looked down at the mess. The wolf’s fur was red all around the injury and down his stomach. There was a bloody arrow, gauze everywhere and his own hands were stained red. 

The wolf was still out so Jason figured now would be the best time to get cleaned up. He picked up everything before he went into his bathroom and tossed the garbage out. He snapped the arrow in half and tossed that away as well. He returned the first aid kit to underneath his sink before he scrubbed his hands almost raw to get the blood off. With them clean Jason made his way back into his room. He pulled the chair at his desk and moved it over closer to the bed. He wanted to be close by for when the wolf eventually gained consciousness. Jason still had no idea what he was doing. If he was wrong and this wasn’t an apex wolf, he could very well have a pissed off, scared and injured wild wolf on his hands. Being an alpha meant he was strong, but he was stuck in human form, that would give this little omega the advantage. Just as Jason sat down in the chair he heard a crunching sound coming from the bed. He looked up and watched in complete shock and amazement as the wolf in front of him slowly transformed into a human. Jason was right, this was an apex wolf. Not only just an apex, but a real white wolf. He had found a unicorn and he would finally have a face to put to the wolf. 

Jason watched as each limb morphed from a furry leg to two arms with hands and two legs with feet. Jason got up and quickly covered the bottom half of the wolf as he continued to change. He knew the wolf would be naked and Jason didn’t want the stranger waking up thinking something was going on. Jason’s eyes were glued to the man’s face as the snort began to morph into a human face. Within seconds Jason went from being shocked as he watched a wolf morphed into a human to being stunned at the human face he was currently looking down on. It couldn’t be possible. This person wasn’t an omega, this man was an alpha. He smelt it on him himself. He couldn’t be an omega, that just wasn’t possible and yet every scent coming off of him was omega. Jason took in the body and it was in that moment that he noticed the black bracelets that were always present on the man were gone. Jason slowly sat back down in the chair, keeping his eyes glued to his currently unconscious subordinate laying naked in his bed. Jason couldn’t believe this. The white wolf was not only real and an apex, but it was none other than Clay Spenser. 

They had been told that Clay was from the black pack, that he was an alpha. Jason never had a reason to question that. Yes, there were personality traits that didn’t match up with a black wolf, but as far as he knew his mother could have been human. Alana was human and they had two kids together, the result were kids that were half-wolves and half-human, allowing their wolf traits to be reduced with the human DNA within them. As far as Jason was concerned, Clay could have easily been a half-breed. Now it made more sense, white wolves were highly intelligent and agile. They could be extremely protective of their family and were often more interested in spending time alone with their pack then out socially with others. They were more introverted and tended to be amazing judges of character. That matched Clay, from what very little that Jason knew of him. What he couldn’t figure out was how Clay had made it this far. The military wasn’t against omegas, but you had to work in an office. You weren’t allowed to be in active duty. Omegas didn’t have the physical strength that alphas, betas and deltas did. They tended to be very submissive and timid. Omegas didn’t have the best time in life, most were bullied and abused, but they spent their lives searching for their mate. Someone that would protect them and take care of them. Someone that would give them children to care for. They went into heat every month and the scent always drove other wolves crazy, it’s why they had to take that week off from work every month to prevent any of the other wolves around them from reacting to it. It was just a fact of life.

Clay had been with the team for five weeks now, which means he’s been in heat and none of them had even noticed it. Jason didn’t understand how that was possible, but he suspected it had something to do with those bracelets that Clay wore. Jason couldn’t help but wonder how Clay didn’t act like an omega. He was strong, tough, stubborn, he wasn’t timid or submissive, he acted like a young alpha. How the hell was that possible? Jason thought finding the wolf would bring him answers, instead it had only brought him more questions. Jason now had no idea what he was going to do. Clay had managed to get in DEVGRU all on his own, but it would be a risk to his guys to have an omega on the team. Ray was mated so it wouldn’t matter to him, but the rest of the guys would not be able to handle working with someone in heat. Even if Clay could keep it covered, eventually they would be able to smell it. It wasn’t possible with them having to go on tour for Clay to disappear seven days out of the month. Jason was strong enough to ignore it, but Sonny was a horny beast. He had to avoid any omega in heat if he couldn’t have sex with them. The smell was too intoxicating for him. Clay being on the team not only put himself at risk of being hurt by one of their own, but it put Sonny, Brock and Trent at risk of doing something they normally wouldn’t. This whole situation was a mess and the only way to start to clean it up would be for Clay to wake up so they could talk. Jason let out a sigh as he sat back and pulled out his phone. He had no choice but to wait until Clay woke up and then they could talk this out. 

XXX

Clay let out a soft groan as he started to come to. The first thing Clay noticed was the slight pain and burn to his side. The last thing Clay remembered was running through the woods and then this heat and pain hit his side before it all went black. Clay gave a groan as he moved his arm and it was in that moment he realised he wasn't on the forest floor. He was on something soft and warm. The familiar scent filled his nose and Clay could easily recognize it, Jason. Clay’s eyes were instantly snapping open and he saw that he was in a bedroom, on his boss’ bed naked. Clay sat up and looked around the room.

“It’s ok.” Jason said.

Clay’s head snapped to Jason’s direction and saw him sitting on a chair next to the bed. Clay couldn’t help but wrap the blanket around his hips tighter as he shuffled back a bit. He had no idea what the hell was going on, or what Jason knew, but based on the look on his face he knew more than Clay wanted him to. Clay was instantly looking down at his wrists and saw that his bracelets weren’t there. 

“Calm down pup, I’m not going to hurt you.” Jason said, gently. 

“You wouldn’t stand a chance.” Clay said with a confident smirk before he continued. “You might want to explain why I’m naked in your bed. Seems like a sexual harrassment suit just waiting to happen.”

“I didn’t touch you and I didn’t take your clothes off. You did that yourself before you thought it would be a good idea to go running through the woods during hunting season.” 

“Hunting season is next month.” Clay said, confused.

“Maybe in California, but in Virginia Beach it’s this month.” Jason said, as he got up and went over to his dresser to grab Clay some boxers, sweatpants and a t-shirt to wear.

“Didn’t know that.” Clay said more to himself then Jason.

“Why have you been lying Clay?” Jason asked, as he tossed the clothes down onto the bed.

“You really have to ask?” Clay said with a bit of an attitude to his voice. “Turn around.”

There was no way he was going to let Jason see him naked. Jason let out a huff before he turned around as he spoke with an edge to his voice. “Drop the attitude pup. You’ve been lying, you don’t get to have an attitude with me.”

“And you don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do.” Clay snapped back as he quickly got dressed.

Jason turned around, not even bothering to listen to Clay and allow him to get dressed without his eyes on him. He was pissed by Clay’s attitude towards him. He wasn’t acting like an omega, but that is what he was and he had to respect the hierarchy. 

“You don’t give me attitude, ever. I am the alpha and you are the...”

“The what?” Clay said, as he stood right in front of Jason’s face. “I’m the what? Go ahead and say it. Tell me all about your biggoted views. Show me how you are exactly like every other piece of shit alpha in the world who thinks wolves like me are nothing but punching bag whores.” Clay couldn’t keep the growl from escaping or his eyes changing to his wolf ones.

“Calm down.” Jason growled in his alpha voice.

“That tone won’t work on me. You don’t get to control me. You don’t get to manipulate me. You have zero power over me. I am my own alpha and I will never be submissive to anyone.” 

Jason let out a deep growl before he turned around and walked over to his window. He needed a minute to calm himself down, this wasn’t helping the situation. Though, it was helping him to feel like there was more going on with Clay. No omega acts this way. Clay wasn’t pretending either, he was pissed and he was strong. He would have easily gone toe to toe with him if he had to. There was no backing down in him and as annoying as that was, Jason also felt the warmth of pride spreading throughout his chest. Jason let out a sigh before he turned back around and half-sat against the window ledge as he spoke.

“I don’t have a bigoted view of omegas. I don’t think anyone deserves to be bullied, harassed, and abused just because of something that was decided before they were born. It’s genetics and I don't think it’s fair that they are treated differently. Just like I don’t think it’s fair that people who are gay are treated differently. You were born this way, you shouldn’t have to have that held against you. I’m sorry if I came across as a dominating and judgmental alpha. That wasn’t my intention. I didn’t expect the sudden attitude from you.”

“I’m sorry, I just have a sore spot that never seems to heal.” Clay admitted softly, as he grabbed the t-shirt off the bed.

“I would imagine you’ve had a hard time. I’ve known some omegas that have had great lives. They were loved and protected by their pack and their mate. But I’ve also known omegas that have been nothing but abused their whole lives.” Jason could see the briefest of pain going through Clay’s eyes at that. Jason knew that Clay obviously was in the latter category. He decided to switch, as they weren’t close enough for deep emotional pain. “How is your wound? Anything major feel hit?”

“Naw, it didn’t hit anything but a couple of ribs. They’ll be fine a week and won’t keep me from doing my job.”

“It’s going to take longer than a week for broken ribs Clay.”

“Maybe for you, but broken bones heal within seven to ten days for me. I heal very fast and I can speed it up by being in wolf form.”

“We need to talk about that. I’m not judging here Clay and obviously you are not a traditional omega. You made that very clear with your accomplishments and that attitude of yours. But you are still an omega and with that comes heat, it’s a miracle you haven’t been found out by now.”

“My bracelets mask the scent. I’ve been doing this since I was fourteen, I’ve mastered how to hide it. No one will ever find out. The military doctors don’t even know what I am. Everyone believes I’m a black alpha. I didn’t start it, they all just assumed when they found out I was Ash’s kid, so I went with it. I can do this job, I’ve been doing this job for five weeks now and five years before that in Team Three. I went straight from boot camp to Buds, I am excellent at what I do. My survival depended on me not being an omega to the world. I can’t be controlled by an alpha, I don’t get affected by them. As for my heat, I have it under control. No one will know when it is. I’ve already had it since being on the team and not a single one of you knew otherwise.”

“It’s not just you that I’m worried about. Ray is mated, he only wants his mate. I have perfect control of my wolf and am no longer affected by the scent of an omega in heat. However, Sonny is a horn dog and can’t resist an omega in heat. Trent and Brock are still on the young side and I don’t know how well they would handle it. I’m not saying it would happen on purpose, none of them would ever intentionally hurt you, but if they smelt you in heat, they might not be able to resist. They would feel horrible if they hurt you, if they took advantage of you in that state.”

“And I wouldn’t want to put them in that position, but I’m telling you Jase they won’t be. I have a system and it works. I’ve been in a room full of alphas at the peak of my heat for a conference and not a single one of them knew I was in heat. I was in heat when we were in Sudan a month ago laying down right next to Sonny in that hole for eight hours and he didn’t notice a thing. I’m telling you I can do my job and I can do it without putting myself or the guys at risk. At least hold off on your judgement until there is a valid reason to be concerned.”

Clay wasn’t going to lose everything he had worked his ass off for. If Jason kicked him out of Bravo, it would be a miracle if another team picked him up and there was no guarantee that Jason wouldn’t out him as an omega. If that happened, he would be kicked out of the navy for lying. Jason let out a small sigh as he looked at Clay. He could see how important this was to him and Jason could understand that fully. He had worked his ass off to get into DEVGRU, to defy the odds and manage to make it into the top Tier One team. It was a huge accomplishment and it wasn’t one he wanted to have ripped away from him. Jason didn’t want to rip that away from him over something he was born with. That wasn’t fair to him and he wouldn’t want someone doing that to one of his children had they been in Clay’s position. 

“Alright, alright, I won’t tell anyone. But I have questions.” Jason said, as he pushed off the ledge and headed out of the room as he continued. “I’m assuming you drink.”

“Of course, it takes a lot to get drunk.” Clay commented as he followed Jason out of the room. 

Jason spoke as they headed down to the kitchen to grab a beer. “You don’t smell like a normal omega.”

“I’ve been told. I think it’s the apex aspect of my DNA. Not exactly like I can ask someone.” 

“Guess not.” Jason said, as he handed Clay a beer before he leaned against the counter.

Clay sat down on one of the stools at the island as he spoke. “I don’t know what kind of answers I can give you. I don’t really have many myself.”

“Have you always known you were an apex wolf?” Jason started.

“I found out when I changed for the first time when I was fourteen. I didn’t know anything about it or what it was even called until I came back to the States when I was eighteen and read about it in a book.”

“Came back? Where were you?”

Jason thought that Clay was raised by Ash here in the States, so where would he have been?

“No one obvously knows I’m an apex or literally the last white wolf in the world. I’m sure you can imagine that won’t end well for me. I’ll either be hunted down like a dog or the military will want to turn me into some weapon that they could try and breed. I don’t really fancy either option. It needs to stay a secret, from everyone.” Clay said instead of answering, something that was not lost on Jason. Clay’s past was obviously a painful and very personal topic. 

“Obviously keeping your lineage a secret is a top priority. I’m not about to let you get captured by hunters or forced into a life as a military science experiment. So you can just change whenever you want?”

“Yup. The only downside is the naked part. Kinda just have to hope no one finds your clothes and takes them on you.” Clay said with a small shrug and smirk.

“I bet that would be an issue. You don’t wear your bracelets when you change, why?”

“They don’t fit all that well when I’m changing. My bones all break to be reformed into the proper wolf shape. I don’t want to risk the bracelets getting destroyed. I only have so many of them.”

“How many do you have?”

“Four. I’ll have to go back to the forest and pick up my stuff from it. They give off a strong alpha scent and it masks my own.”

“Where did you get them?” Jason had never heard of bracelets like this before and he was very interested in learning more about them. Specifically how they give off the scent of an alpha. 

“Out of the country before I came back to the States. I can order more should I need them, but I prefer to keep mine in good condition. Very expensive.”

When Clay had first learned of them when he was sixteen, he worked his ass off to save every single cent he earned working small jobs around the different villages within Africa to have enough to purchase two of them. Normally you could wear just one, but Clay found with wearing two, it masked his scent when he was in heat.

“How expensive is very expensive?”

“Five grand a piece and I do mean a piece. It’s ten grand for the pair.”

“Ten grand? You’ve spent twenty grand on four bracelets?” Jason said, completely flabbergasted. Why the hell would a bracelet cost that much? It was insane. All it did was give off an alpha scent, it wasn’t like it changed your DNA makeup to an alpha.

“I spent ten grand before I came back to the States and then another ten grand when I almost lost them. I figured it was worth the money to have peace of mind with having a backup set. I could get away with wearing only one, but wearing two allows me to completely mask my scent, even when I’m in heat. I never take them off, except to shift. If someone asks why I always wear them, I just tell people they were a gift from my mother before she died.”

“God your mother, she was killed nineteen years ago. You would have been five.” Jason said, as his mind just clicked into that.

“I don’t talk about that.” Clay said, before he finished his beer. “Look, I appreciate you helping me out back there. I won’t go back into the woods until hunting season is over. And I obviously appreciate you keeping all of this quiet. I really should head out though. I gotta grab my stuff before someone potentially takes it.” 

Clay stood up as Jason spoke. “I’ll give ya a ride.”

“That’s not necessary. I can call a car, I just need to borrow your phone.”

“I don’t mind driving you.” It was an hour drive, charging a car for that was crazy. He could easily drive him back.

“It’s fine, I have an account.”

“Ya, but without your bracelets people will be able to tell you are an omega. You’re safer with me.” Jason countered.

“My driver is human and I don’t need to be kept safe.” Clay said, slightly annoyed at Jason’s words. He knew he could just get into Jason’s car, but he wasn’t really good at handouts, even if it was a drive.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t want you to have to deal with other wolves when you don’t have your bracelets. Most wolves are real assholes.” 

“I’m well aware. Can I borrow your phone, please?”

“Ya.” Jason said, as he pulled his cell phone out and slid it over to Clay.

He wasn’t happy about Clay not being comfortable being in his truck with him. He had shown Clay that he wouldn’t hurt him, he could have easily hurt him when he was injured and unconscious. After five weeks of being on the same team together, Jason figured there would have been some level of comfort between them. At least an understanding that the team would be there for him. That they would have his back. After Clay made the call he stood up and handed Jason his phone back.

“Thanks, for everything.”

“You know, you really have to get better at accepting that you have people in your corner now.” Jason said, as he walked Clay to his front door.

“Sure, people who don’t know who I truly am.”

“I know who you truly are, and I’m not running away.” 

Clay spoke as he opened the door. He was more than ready to get away from Jason and these conversations. He just wanted to get his things, go home, and try to relax. 

“No just said you are awaiting judgement on ending my career. That’s very accepting of you.”

“Hold up, I never said I was going to end your career.” Jason said, as he held his hand up.

“No, just that if my being on the team causes issues for the others that you’ll pick them, kicking me off. And you know that if the mighty Jason Hayes tosses you aside no one will touch me with a hundred foot pole. My career will be over.”

“Clay.” Jason started, but Clay cut him off as he moved to step outside.

“Don’t worry I get it. It’s much easier to get rid of the worthless omega than to expect that your men to actually have control over their own impulses. Like I said, I get it. I mean nothing.”

“I never said that.” Jason was instantly saying and failing to keep the slight hurt from his tone.

Clay looked over and saw his ride pulling up. Clay turned his attention back to Jason as he spoke. “Ya you did, you just don’t want to admit it to yourself yet. See ya tomorrow Boss.”

Jason had no choice, but to watch as Clay headed off for the car. He wished he could have kept talking with Clay. He wished Clay had been more open with him. Mostly though, he wished he could have told Clay that he was wrong. He didn’t care that he was an omega. He wasn’t holding that against him. He never said he would pick one of the guys over him. He should have no problem picking his guys over Clay, but something changed in him when he saw Clay laying in his bed. So many things made so much more sense to him now. Why Clay was so closed off and distant from them. He’s the last of his kind, of his pack. He didn’t have anyone and it seemed like he didn’t have much of a happy childhood. Adults that had a good childhood have no problems talking about it. It’s only those that have traumatic childhoods that avoid talking about it as much as possible. Clay had a lot of pain and his walls were thicker than Jason thought. He would have to give Clay some time to calm down, he could talk to him tomorrow and hopefully straighten this whole thing out.

XXX

Clay got into the car and told the driver where he wanted to go. One of the reasons why he liked this driver was not only because he was human, but he didn’t like conversations. Clay could just relax and not have to deal with small talk with a stranger. He wasn’t really good at that part, he spent too much time alone and avoiding people growing up that things like normal social interaction didn’t always come easy for him. He was upset about what Jason had said, but he was also upset with himself. He had gotten caught and that pissed him off. He was always careful, he had no idea that hunting season over here would be different from California. He should have checked, he got sloppy and now Jason Hayes knows his secret, his ultimate secret. 

What made it worse, was having to admit to himself that the reason he didn’t want to take Jason up on his offer for a ride was because being around Jason was affecting him. His scent that was currently surrounding him from his clothes was intoxicating. He had never been affected like this before from anyone’s scent, much less an alpha’s. He had to keep his distance from Jason, he wasn’t going to let anyone have power over him. He didn’t need anyone. He didn’t need a pack. All he needed was himself and his bracelets. Once he got home he would take these clothes off, shower, and then Jason’s scent would finally be gone and Clay would be able to go back to focusing on what mattered, his career. Something that was now going to be harder. He was already having to prove to the guys that he belonged on Bravo with his age. Now he was going to have to prove to Jason that he belonged there despite him being an omega. Clay knew there was no way that Jason wasn’t going to be judging his every move and decision. He couldn’t give Jason a reason to toss him out of the team. He couldn’t afford to screw up, now more than ever his entire life was on the line. He would prove that he wasn’t weak, that he was an asset to the team. He was going to prove to everyone that he belonged in DEVGRU, that he belonged on Bravo. Maybe then Jason would stop thinking of him as just another omega. Maybe then Jason would start to respect him. What scared Clay though was how badly he wanted Jason’s respect and his approval. He didn’t need it from anybody, so why the hell was his body craving it from him? 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so what do we think so far?? I have two more chapters written, but there will be a break as I work on finishing up my other stories. I will still be writing this one, so you'll get some chapters updated here and there while I work on wrapping up my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason made his way into their cage room that morning. He was here a little bit earlier today so he could speak with Trent without anyone else overhearing their conversation. He wasn’t going to tell him about Clay, he didn’t want to put his guys into the position of having to keep this level of a secret. Jason wasn’t stupid though, he knew the guys would figure it out eventually. Something would happen or something would be said and the secret would be out. Jason was going to do everything he could to make sure that moment didn’t happen anytime soon. Clay was right, if people knew he was an apex, a white wolf apex, his life would be over one way or another. He had to be protected, if nothing else because he was the last white wolf in the world. With him being an omega, he could have children and bring the pack back. That needed to be protected and sacred. Jason just needed Clay to understand that as well, which he would be doing later on today. 

Jason saw Trent in his cage going through his medical supplies. Trent looked up when he heard the door and gave Jason a small smile.

“You’re here early Boss.”

“Ya, Mickey had some questions for a school project and I was hoping to talk with you about it. I didn’t really have all of the answers he needed.” Jason easily said, as he leaned against the metal table they had in the room.

“I’m always happy to help the pup. I’m assuming it’s science.”

This wouldn’t have been the first time that Jason had needed some help with his kids’ homework. 

“Sort of. He had to pick a pack to do a report on them, he thought it would be cool to pick the white wolf pack. I don't know much about them, other than the last white wolf was killed nineteen years ago. I told him the basics about the white and black wolf packs being close and they became enemies after the romance between the two packs that lead to the grey pack being created. I just didn’t know if you knew more about the genetics of them or any traits they had.”

“White wolves are actually very interesting. They are highly intelligent and agile. In terms of war, the black wolves were the ones on the front lines and the white wolves were the masterminds to it all. They could plan twenty steps ahead. They were great for politics. They were bookworms and they tended to avoid social situations outside of their pack. They used to only be up in the arctic, but they slowly started to migrate down when they were being hunted. Genetically though, that is where it got interesting.” Trent said with some excitement to his voice.

“Why?”

Jason knew all of those traits already and he was far more interested in genetics, because Clay didn’t fit with a typical omega. 

“In the beginning there were enough wolves for them to be able to properly mate and breed without the bloodline getting too close. As they were hunted though, the Alpha started to demand that they breed more and he wanted the bloodline as pure as possible. They were no longer allowed to be with anyone but a white wolf. Second cousins were breeding with each other, aunts and nephews, half-siblings. That first generation afterwards didn’t really have any problems so they continued to do it. Over the next century though problems came up. The bloodlines were too pure. Fathers and daughters were producing children. Siblings were breeding, those children that were born, their father could have technically been their uncle who was their grandfather. The bloodline got completely destroyed, but they were still white wolves, so the Alpha was happy. Genetically though everything got screwed up. Omegas were born without reproductive organs. Betas, deltas and even some alphas were born with an omega scent. There were even omegas with alpha traits and the opposite. Alphas were being born with omega traits. They were still strong, they couldn’t be controlled, but they smelt just like an omega, they could even have children. The hierarchy was completely destroyed because they couldn’t tell who was who when they were born. They couldn’t trust the scent of the pup to properly place them into a category. They had to wait to see their personality and how they reacted to the alpha.”

“So it is possible that an omega could have alpha traits and the other way around?” That was interesting to Jason. That would explain why Clay was so different. If he had alpha traits as an omega then all they would have to do is make sure Clay was safe during his heat and there wouldn’t be an issue. The same could be said if he was an alpha, they just had to get used to his heat and there wouldn’t be an issue at all.

“For a white wolf, completely. The other packs don’t work that way. The white pack was the only ones to have incest, at least incest that strongly.”

“Would there be a way to know if someone is an alpha or an omega then?”

“Back then, no. In today’s society you could do a blood test and it would be able to show you what they were born as. It’s very easy to do. You would have been through it, all of us would have been. When you enlist they take your blood, one of the tests they run is your hierarchy blood typing. It dictates what you are qualified for and it stays in your medical file so if any promotions come up they can use your standing as something for or against you.”

“Wait, what? So everyone on the teams would have that test done?” 

That shocked Jason because Clay said the military didn’t know he was an omega. If they took his blood to hierarchy test it, then they would know he was an omega and he wouldn’t be allowed in the field. Unless he wasn’t actually an omega and he was an alpha with omega traits. That seemed a lot more logical to Jason just based on how Clay was. He needed to get that file.

“Everyone that signs up for the military gets tested. It’s how they know who they can accept Green Team applications for.”

“I didn't know they did that type of testing on people.” Jason was going to be looking that up now. “It sounds like the white pack muddied the water pretty badly.”

“They did. What started as a way to try and protect the pack and increase the numbers, only made them weaker. The hunters and the black wolves were able to take out some of their strongest alphas because they were hindered by omega traits.”

“And there aren’t any other white wolves?”

“The female wolf that died nineteen years ago never gave birth. She was never admitted to a hospital for prenatal care, there was no record of giving birth, no child birth certificate. She never had any children, no siblings, no family. She was the last one. Unfortunately.”

“It’s a sad end. Thanks man for the info, Mickey will be really happy with it.”

“No problem.” Trent said with an easy smile back.

“I’m gonna check in with Blackburn and see if we might be going somewhere today.”

“Getting antsy there Boss?” Trent teased. None of them liked to sit around for very long, they preferred to be working and being active. 

“You know me.” Jason commented as he headed out. He needed to get his hands on Clay’s medical file to see what his blood hierarchy type is. He had a feeling he was going to discover that Clay was actually an alpha with some omega traits. It was the only logical explanation on how Clay couldn’t be controlled by an alpha. Once he had that answer he would then speak with Clay about the new intel and how he felt about Clay being here.

XXX

Everyone filed into their war room just after nine that morning. Clay was nervous about seeing Jason. He hadn’t seen him when he came in this morning and he had no idea how Jason was going to act around him after learning what he did. Clay couldn’t control how Jason was, but he could control how he was. He was going to prove to Jason that he was an asset and not a weak link within the team. Clay sat down in his normal spot and he saw Jason sitting across from him. Clay kept his eyes forward on Blackburn to see what this operation was going to be.

Commander Blackburn was a former DEVGRU operator. He used to run with Alpha before he switched to working in a command role. He was highly respected and an alpha himself within the brown pack. Bravo had become his family, his pack, and he would always go above and beyond to protect each and every single one of them. 

“Good morning Gentlemen, today you are going to Lebanon to strictly gather intel on a potential threat.” Blackburn started.

“Intel gathering, seriously? Why isn’t a Seal Team doing this?” Sonny complained. They weren’t the sit quiet and gather intel type of team. They were the ones you sent in after the intel was collected.

“The Op is around Baalbek.” Davis stated. Lisa Davis was one of the few humans that interacted with an all wolf team. Her and their CIA Liaison Mandy Ellis. They were the only two humans within Bravo, including those within their support team. Even though they were human, all of the guys considered them sisters, a valuable member of their pack and they would easily lay down their lives to protect them. 

“And that would be why. It’s close to the war along the Syrian border. Not a place you just send in anyone. That area is lighting up with kidnappings, rapes, murders and bombings.” Clay easily said.

“They Arabic over there?” Sonny asked.

“Yup.” Clay answered with a nod.

“Which is why Bravo will be going in over the other teams. You have both Ray and Clay that speak Arabic, making it easier for you to gather intel.” Davis said.

“The target is an underground lab that has been generating a reputation for their experiments on wolf shifters. There are a lot of rumors going around about whether they have in fact discovered a way to turn a wolf shifter into an apex wolf. Rumors about them having successfully captured a grey apex wolf have been surfacing over the past year. From what intel we have been able to gather, they are looking for another apex wolf to breed to build an army. Their goal is to create an army of highly intelligent apex wolves that they can control and send out to eliminate the biggest threats against them.” Mandy explained. 

“I don’t have to tell you how dangerous it would be for someone to breed two apex wolves. If they could control them, they could eliminate full villages within a day. In addition, you all know how rare an apex wolf is. There are four known in the world and those four deserve to be protected. They don’t deserve to be trapped in a cage or forced to breed. If this wolf is there, we owe it to them to help.” Blackburn said, as he looked at each of his men. They all knew how sacred an apex wolf was, they deserved a better life than being forced to breed. “We’re wheels up in twenty. By the time we land Davis and Mandy will have a starting point for you.” Blackburn finished.

“What if we do get confirmation that there is an apex within the lab?” Ray asked, before they had the chance to leave.

“The Upper Brass are very much interested in rescuing an apex. If there is one on premise and we can confirm, we will be green lit to retrieve them. Officially it will become a rescue and return. Unofficially, it will be a rescue and release. I am not about to bring an apex wolf back here only for the military to take them away for their own gain. If we get confirmation that there is an apex wolf within the lab, then you will rescue them and we will make sure they get someplace safe. As far as Command will be concerned, the wolf got away and we will deal with any fall out.” Blackburn answered.

“Alright, everyone gear up and bring anything you think you might need. We don't know how long we will be there or what we could come across. Trent, make sure you got extra supplies in case this does turn into a rescue op. I want to be prepared for either outcome.” Jason said, as he stood up.

The guys gave a nod and they all headed out to grab their gear. Clay was really hoping that Jason wasn’t going to try and be overprotective with him. Yes, he was an apex, but that didn’t mean he was about to get captured. No one but Jason knew what he was and it wasn’t something that anyone could tell based on scent or blood. As long as Clay didn’t shift, no one would ever know. Clay made himself busy by grabbing all of his gear that he would need before he headed out. He didn’t want to give Jason the chance to speak with him, too afraid that he would be asked to stay back or to stay in HAVOC to be protected. It was a fight Clay wasn’t in the mood to have. He woke up this morning in heat, something he would be keeping to himself. He just wasn’t in the mood to be pushed aside or treated like he was made of glass. He could do his job and he was going to prove it on this operation.

XXX

Jason waited until everyone on the plane was settled in somewhere. They weren’t tired with it being in the morning so the guys were off playing poker, while Brock was playing catch with Cerb. Jason noticed that Clay was off by himself again with a book in his hands sitting against the side of the plane. He couldn’t help, but notice how thick the book was. It never ceases to amaze Jason just how much Clay loved to read. The pup was never without a book nearby and they seemed to be getting thicker each time. Jason went and sat down across from Clay and leaned forward so they would be close enough to speak quietly without the threat of one of the other wolves on the plane overhearing them. This wasn’t a conversation that Jason wanted to be out there. Clay placed his bookmark into his book before he set it down. He had been waiting for this conversation, but he was hoping it would have been later. They had a long flight to Lebanon and he was not looking forward to doing it pissed off or annoyed. 

“I feel like I didn’t express my thoughts properly yesterday and I wanted the chance to clear the air with you before this op Clay.” Jason started.

“You sounded pretty clear yesterday.” Clay said, keeping his voice void of any emotions.

“Apparently not, because you have taken it the wrong way. I never said that I would be picking the guys over you. I never said I would be kicking you out Clay. I acknowledge though, that I didn’t say I wouldn’t be. I forgot that you haven’t been with us long enough to understand and know how I am. The guys don’t need me to tell them everything, they are able to understand what I don’t say. You haven’t been with us long enough to know any of us on that level.”

“Then what did you mean? Because it seems pretty hard to believe you meant anything else.”

“When I said that I would need to hold off on judgement, I didn't mean that your days were numbered. I expect all of my guys to have complete control over their impulses. We rescue humans and wolves all the time and there is no guarantee that the wolf we rescue isn’t in heat. I expect that all of my guys are able to control themselves in any situation that is presented to them. My concern was them saying something or doing something that would offend you or harm you. It has nothing to do with you being a distraction to them or a temptation. It has nothing to do with you being in heat Clay. I don’t want them to make you feel uncomfortable. They won’t care that you go into heat, that isn’t going to bother them and they would never hold that against you. Sonny likes to joke around and sometimes that can be taken offensive if you don’t know him that well. I should have explained it better to you yesterday.”

“So, you don’t care?” Clay asked, trying to get his mind to catch up. He thought this was going to be a completely different conversation.

“You being an omega doesn’t bother me Clay. It didn’t bother me yesterday either. I was shocked that it was you, that was unexpected and I didn’t handle it well. It wasn’t that I was upset that you were an omega, or an apex, I was worried about what it would all mean for you. I obviously don’t have to tell you how dangerous being the only white wolf is. But I also don’t have to tell you how amazing and special you are. I would love to put you in a bubble so you can grow old and have children, but I also know that you don’t want that life. You picked this life because it’s the life you want to live and I respect that. I think you and I need to come to an understanding, one that we can both live with. Before that though, there is something I need to tell you.”

“What?” Clay wasn’t really liking the sound of this conversation now. He thought it was going good, but now it seemed like it was going to be going downhill.

“I had asked Trent about the white wolf pack. I didn’t tell him anything about you, said it was for Mickey’s school report. He told me how the white pack started to breed within the family when their numbers were dwindling. The close bloodline made the pups mixed up genetically. Omegas were born with alpha traits, betas and deltas were born with omega traits. There were also some alphas that were born smelling like an omega and even had omega reproductive organs.”

“So then I’m an omega with alpha traits. It would make sense why I was able to eventually resist the pull of an alpha.” Clay said. That made sense to him now. He was never really sure why he was able to resist an alpha. It took a very long time and a lot of hard work, but eventually he was able to stand up to an alpha and not have to do everything he was told. 

“Trent mentioned that when you enlist during the physical they take your blood.”

“Right, to make sure you don’t have any diseases.” 

“Apparently, they also run a blood hierarchy type test. Based on your genetic makeup doctors can see if you were born an alpha, beta, delta or omega. Your type goes into your medical file and can be used later should you wish to switch divisions or are up for a promotion. Everyone who goes into Buds and Green Team is checked as part of the screening process. Before the briefing I pulled your medical file, as your superior I have access to everyone’s medical file and I can review it anytime I wish. I checked your type Clay, you weren’t born an omega with alpha traits. You were born an alpha with omega traits.”

Instantly Clay was hit with a whole new level of shock. Jason could have told him he was born with three heads that had to be removed after he was born, with the photos to prove it, and it would have been less shocking. His whole life he believed, he was led to believe, that he was an omega. A worthless, weak, omega that didn’t belong to any pack. Now Jason was telling him he was actually an alpha. Clay didn’t know how to handle that, how to handle this. Sure, it answered some of his questions. It made a lot more sense why he was eventually able to not be controlled by an alpha and their tone of voice. At the same time though, he still smelt like an omega, he was still in heat. That wouldn’t change anything. Other wolves would always see him as some worthless omega. 

“It doesn’t change anything.” Clay softly admitted.

“Sunshine, I can’t even imagine what growing up for you was like. And I know that the pain you have from it doesn’t just magically go away. Just like how you were made to feel about yourself doesn’t magically go away. It takes time to heal from it and to have people in your life that will be there to help guide you along the way. Whether you are an omega or an alpha, whether you go through heat or can carry children, none of that changes every single accomplishment you have made in your life. As much as we all like to razz you, you are very gifted at this job. At twenty-four you have managed to secure a spot on the top Tier One Team. Wolves your age don’t even get accepted into Green Team, much less get placed on a team. You belong here Sunshine. I am not abandoning you. We are not abandoning you.”

The instant hurt that flooded through Clay’s eyes only confirmed what Jason suspected. Clay had been abandoned by whatever pack he did have in his life, probably at a very young age. He kept his walls up so strongly because he was terrified of being abandoned again. Of getting close to someone only for them to walk away from him. Whatever problems might come up, Jason knew that Clay would always have Bravo there to support him. It would take Clay some time to realise it, to embrace his new pack, but Jason also knew that him and the guys would stop at nothing to earn Clay’s trust. 

Clay cleared his throat before he spoke. “You said there would be rules?

Clay needed to try and get his emotions back under control. What Jason was saying sounded great, but Clay knew all too well how words were meaningless. He had seen it plenty of times, broken promises from an alpha. Clay learnt a very long time ago to not trust the words from an alpha.

“Not rules, just an understanding between us. There might be times when I have to move you to a safer position in the field. If I do that, I need you to understand that it has nothing to do with your omega traits. You are the last white wolf and that is something that is sacred. I want you to be able to have as many little white pups as you want. You deserve it and the world deserves to have white wolves back in it. Some of the most notorious and influential people in history have been white wolves. Ensuring the future of your pack is something that is sacred and it should be protected.”

“I don’t need protection.” Clay didn’t want protection. He could take care of himself, he had proved that a very long time ago. 

“And I completely understand your point of view. I wouldn’t be happy either, but I need you to understand where I am coming from. If I do move you to a safer place, it’s not a reflection of your skills or your traits. It has everything to do with you being the last of your pack. However, I will only make that call should I feel like I have no other choice. If you can live with that, then I don’t think there will be any problems in the future.”

Jason needed to get Clay to understand that this wasn’t about any of his omega traits and it had everything to do with him being the last white wolf. That needed to be protected, but at the same time Jason had to allow Clay the chance to grow and learn. He was a young alpha, one that didn’t even know he was an alpha. Clay had a lot he needed to learn and Jason was more than willing to teach him. He just needed Clay to understand that he wasn’t holding anything against him, but looking to protect the future. 

Clay wasn’t happy about this. He didn’t want anyone’s protection, but at the same time he wasn’t in the position to argue either. Jason had the power right now, it wasn't like Clay could argue against it or go to the Upper Brass about being denied his freedom. Jason knew his secret and there was nothing he could do about it. He was powerless against Jason and Clay hated it. 

“Fine.” Clay simply said, doing everything he could to keep his voice neutral. 

Jason gave a nod. He didn’t expect for Clay to be happy, but he was agreeing none the less and Jason appreciated it. Jason patted Clay’s knee as he stood. “I know you like to read, but maybe you should think about joining the guys for some poker. Get to know them, let them get to know you. Wolves are pack animals Sunshine, your pack is right there.”

Clay just gave a small nod and Jason knew he wouldn’t be joining them. It was going to take a lot of work to build any form of trust up with Clay. It would be worth the work, but it was going to be a rough road to get there. Jason made his way over to the guys to join in on the poker game. A quick look over at Clay had him back to reading. Jason had a feeling that reading was a way to help Clay relax and relieve some stress. 

“He ever gonna let us get to know anything about him?” Sonny asked, slightly annoyed that it had been five weeks with Clay on the team and so far they didn't know anything they didn't know in the first week.

“Give him time Sonny. He had a rough childhood.” Jason said in Clay’s defense.

“He say something about it to you?” Ray asked, no longer interested in his cards.

“No, I’ve asked, but he won’t talk about it. There’s this pain that flashes through his eyes before he shuts down.” 

“Based on his lack of social interaction with us, it’s most likely that he grew up isolated and outside of a pack.” Trent commented.

“That’s my assumption as well. I don’t know much, Clay mentioned he enlisted at eighteen when he came back to the States. He wouldn’t tell me anything else, not even where he grew up. It’s gonna take some time, but we’ll get him there.” Jason said with pure confidence. 

The guys weren’t too happy with the pace of everything, but Jason knew they weren’t about to give up either. They would earn Clay’s trust and eventually he would start to come around and see that they were there for him. 

XXX

It had been three days since the team arrived in Baalbek, Lebanon. Over the past three days Clay had been doing his best to ignore his heat. It was reaching its peak and it was making it harder and harder to keep it hidden from everyone. His heat was always getting stronger, it was starting to even hurt. His whole body felt like there was an inferno under his skin and it was only getting hotter. The burn was increasing and he had never felt like this before. Clay had no idea if maybe it was getting worse with him being in close proximity with all of the guys, with Jason being so close. Jason’s scent was having an affect on him. After three days of gathering intel they had enough intel for the Upper Brass to order a search and rescue operation on the laboratory to try and retrieve the apex grey wolf. They didn’t have solid intel that there was a wolf within the lab, but they didn’t have anything that cemented that the wolf wasn’t there. The Upper Brass wanted to act with caution this time around and secure the potential asset instead of leaving without confirmation. 

The guys made their way through the forest that surrounded the laboratory. They made sure they walked as quietly as possible, if the place was being run by wolves, they would be able to hear them coming. They were just about to cross out of the forest and into the clearing holding the building when small nozzles popped out of the ground and were spraying up at them, hitting them all on their face. Clay was instantly letting out a small scream as he brought his hands up to his face. It felt like he just got sprayed with acid. His face was burning. The guys were instantly going over to Clay. They had no idea what was going on with him. The water that hit them didn’t cause them any pain, they didn’t feel weird so it wasn’t a drug. Jason was instantly bringing a rag from his pocket up to Clay’s face and started to wipe the water from it. Trent was going over to Clay’s side as the others took up a protecting position around them.

“What is it?” Jason asked.

“I don’t know. Clay, what are you feeling?” Trent asked, as he took in the burns on Clay’s face. They looked almost like a chemical burn, but the liquid that sprayed at them smelt like flowers. It made no sense.

“It burns, it feels like acid or something.”

“Did we all get sprayed with the same thing?” Sonny asked.

“I don’t smell anything different on the rag.” Jason said.

“It shouldn’t have this type of reaction to him. He has to be allergic to something in the liquid.” Trent said, that was the only logical explanation. 

“Oh, he’s allergic alright.” A Foreign male voice said in front of them. 

The guys were instantly turning and pointing their weapons at the man, and the other man with him. Jason was instinctively moving so it put Clay right behind him, and out of their line of sight. 

“What the hell did you do to him?” Sonny growled.

“That was only a small concentrated amount of wolfsbane. A natural plant that is only poisonous to certain wolves. It seems like today is our lucky day.” The man said with a deadly smirk. 

“It’s not happening.” Jason growled. 

The others wouldn’t understand why the plant affected Clay over them, but Jason did. It had to be poisonous to just apex wolves. They should have expected something like this. These men were looking to create an army of apex wolves, of course they would have a way of telling if one was around them or not. Jason had no idea that there was even something out there that could be harmful to Clay over them. The amount of intel that they didn’t know about an apex was staggering and they really didn’t have the time to play catch up. They needed to know everything they could to properly protect Clay and that wouldn’t be possible if they didn’t know everything about an apex. It wasn’t like they could ask Clay, he grew up on his own and without being raised by an apex wolf. That was the main problem, there were so few apex wolves within the world that you couldn’t just ask someone. There wasn’t anything in the history books about weaknesses or differences outside of them being able to shift. They were behind the eight ball and Jason hated it. 

“You don’t get it wolf, you’ve already lost.” The man said.

A sharp pain hit the side of Jason’s neck and he was instantly moving his hand to it. He pulled out a dart from the side of his neck and a quick look told him everyone but Clay had been hit by a dart. Before he was even able to register to shoot, his body was dropping. Jason’s vision was blurry as he watched the others hit the ground and fought to stay not only awake but moving their gun to take the men out before they got to Clay. Clay went and brought his gun up, but the man that had yet to speak pulled out a small black device and hit a button. That simple button had no effect on them, but Clay was instantly grabbing his head and screaming. Pain was flooding his head and Clay couldn’t understand why. There was this high pitch sound and it was unbearable. His knees hit the ground and it was taking everything in him to not pass out.

The men walked closer to the group and the guys could all make out their smirks. They were enjoying this.

“Hello apex.” The one man said before he turned up the device.

A gut wrenching scream filled the forest as blood started to leak out of Clay’s ears before everything went black and Clay passed out. The guys tried to get to him, but one by one they each lost their fight with whatever drug that was flowing through their system. They had no idea what would await them when they woke up. 

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok so please let me know what you think. I need honest reviews of if I should be continuing with this story or if you have zero interest in it. I don’t tend to do these types of stories so I would love some feedback. It would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
